Imperfection
by NewTwilightEclipse
Summary: Rosalie Hale has everything she could want money, beauty, and love. She also has a secrete, her unwanted child with Royce King the man that raped her. When she meets Emmett Cullen and falls in love can she keep her secrete? All human, cannon parings
1. Almost Perfection

**Well this is it! My first all human story, I hope you all like it. I never thought i would write one of these but here it is. I think its a good idea but if you find something wrong with it tell me because i have never read an all human story so yeah lol I hope its good and just so you all know this is like the opening i promise the chapters will get longer! **

Every thing was perfect, I had more money than I knew what to do with, I was on the honor society in my high school. My parents gave me anything I wanted I had complete freedom to do what I wanted. All of my friends wanted to be me, I had the best car, I had the most perfect boyfriend in the world. However most important of all were my looks, I was the most beautiful girl in all of New York, my friends wanted to be me, other girls hated me but still wanted to be me and all the guys wanted me. I loved my life and I loved Rosalie Hale, me.

Royce King was the standard of godlike, and he was mine. He treated me like I should have been treated. At random times he would bring me roses or expensive jewelry and other things. Once I asked him why he bought me all these things and his reply was "If someone is going to be with me, they have to be perfect." and I was. He always told me how beautiful I was, you could practically feel the jealousy radiating off his friends when they saw me with him. I didn't mind it at all, I wanted people to want me, I thrived on it actually.

It was my father that introduced us actually, my father was a banker, in fact he was probably the richest banker in all of New York. My families money was nothing compared to the riches the King's had. They were the richest family here, and my father who's greed was unbelievable, saw there collage bound son as my perfect match. When my parents first introduced us it was almost love at first sight. He was handsome, he was tall, handsome and rich.

After a week we were dating, all my friends were so shocked and so jealous it was beautiful. There was no describing the high I felt due simply to there jealousy. My parents were thrilled when we first announced it, and the more we were together the more excited they became. With in three months he asked me to marry him… and due to my foolishness I agreed.

When he purposed it was perfect. It was at a public event for the bank in honor of 50 years in business. Anyone important in New York was invited, all of his family and all of mine I cared about. Royce took me around showing me to all of his friends and people who knew his father. I was already the perfect little trophy wife, just as I was suppose to be. We were dancing and as soon as the music ended he was on one knee with the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

Though I was deeply in love, something was always off when I was with him. I saw the happiness of my friends when they were with there boyfriends and it was never like that with Royce. I mean when we were in public it was a must but it was always forced, when we were alone he wanted nothing to do with me. If I tried to hug him his response was to push me away. It never felt right in his arms something was always wrong always.

I should have known better than to walk home that night… my friends told me they had a bad feeling about me walking home alone, they all offered to drive me, but of course I knew better. It was a cold night, I was starting to think twice on my decision the moment I stepped outside but I couldn't let them see that. Snow was already on the ground and it was still falling. I wrapped my jacket around my body to stop the cold winter air but it didn't work. I heard noise in an ally as I walked by but I thought it was cats… how stupid.

As I walked closer I could tell it wasn't animals due to the voices I heard. I hurriedly walked by hoping to go unnoticed when I heard some one calling my name.

"Oh my darling Rosalie what are you doing out here all alone!" I stopped, it was Royce. His friends were with him as they stumbled over to me. They were all drunk. I could smell the alcohol as they all looked at me.

"She is a beauty Royce, what's she like in bed?" I gasped as one of his friends grabbed my arm.

I wasn't sure what to do, I wanted to run but I didn't want to seem foolish and embarrass Royce I knew he would never forgive me. "Come to think of it I don't know." Royce grabbed my arms tightly I gasped from the pain that suddenly shot through my arms. He pulled me in a kiss. I tried to push him away but I wasn't strong enough. His kiss was hard and full of lust, the rougher his kiss got the tighter his grip on my hands got. I could hear his friends laughing as I struggled unsuccessfully. Soon I felt there hands on my back unzipping my dress, I screamed only to be struck across the face. As soon as his fist made contact I felt the blood run down my face. His hands were shoved under my shirt as he touched me and let his friends do the same. The last thing I remember from that night was his voice saying, "Just take it Rose, I know you'll like it."

I was horrified when I awoke in the morning, I was in the hospital. The nurse told me Royce had brought me in but had no clue what had happened to me. They asked if I remembered anything, and of course I said no. The feeling of letting him down was still with me and as crazy as it sounded I couldn't get over it. When I was let out of the hospital Royce was gone.

Over the next months I didn't talk to anyone, all I could think about was that night. He even took me to the hospital, it was horrible, I had to live with the thought of him touching me and acting sweet after what he did to me. All to soon I became aware of something, my stomach. My mother was the one who insisted that I take that dreaded test, but I did it. The results came and my heart was gone. I was pregnant with the child of Royce King.

**So tell me what you think... be honest please! Review **


	2. Blue

**SO here it is one of two updates i'm going to do for my stories! I hope you like this and don't worry The all hot and all human Emmett will come in the next chapter! And if you don't like the way Rosalie thinks of her baby don't worry she will change her mind about it! **

37 hours of labor for this thing in my arms. This creature i was suppose to mother, to love and to care for. I had to raise his child after what he did to me, i had to look at this little thing that already looked like him. How could they try and make me do that, i had never told them what happened but still i didn't want it why did we have to keep him? My mother said it would look bad for me to give him away, but I didn't care, I hated Royce and I hated him.

This wasn't my child this was a burden for me! I hated my parents for making me keep it. No matter how much I argued I had to keep it, in my mind I told myself that if it was gone I wouldn't have to think about Royce, that my life would just go back to normal is if none of this had happened. However i knew that wasn't really goign to happen. Nothing would ever be the same, with or without this child. When they took it to clean it I was so happy, the thing was gone! The reminder wasn't here, I could pretend that for a while I was in here for something else.

I lied back in the bed smiling, there was no noise that reminded me of the thing, not yells no stupid nurses saying aw or how cute nothing. For five small minutes I was my own person no one was ruining this, not even my parents. I was free from the horrible little creature forced upon me by the world but it wasn't to last long.

Suddenly and evil screeching scream filled my room and i flinched and screamed with it, they had brought it back! I didn't want it back I wanted it gone! They tried to hand him to me but I wouldn't take him I just sat there looking at them. I might have been forced to watch it but I wasn't going to hold it or love it. I received an angry stare from my mother as she took the boy. She looked at him smiling, I didn't understand how she could look at something so horrible and worthless with such love. It pained me to have my own mother look at something I loathed so deeply with that much love.

"Hold him Rosalie." It wasn't an offer it was a request. I held my arms out and took it.

I grimaced, I could already see the thin black hair on his head. He stopped crying as soon I look him, his eyes weren't open but I knew in my heart they would be brown just as Royces were. It moved in my arms and I shuddered. I would throw the ball of flesh just as hold it. I scoffed, the nurse said he was adorable but it wasn't. This was nothing but skin over fat there would never be anything cute or adorable about this, but they said there was. I stared at it hard for a while, looking for something i liked but I never saw anything. It was ugly all over.

The doctors took it from me so it could sleep and I was thankful once again. My mother told me that i would have to raise him but I wouldn't have to care for him in public. I was ok or as ok as I was going to be with that. A few hours later I was able to leave, on the way out of the hospital my mother held him but when she drove I had to hold the little terror. It moved in my arms as we made our way to our home, I felt so... indescribable. The realization of never getting Royce fully out of my life was more than present.

I would never be able to escape Royce beause of him, the thing that I had named Tristan James Hale. I had been actually forced to name it, I had always been told that once you named something you couldn't give it away. So thats when it first stuck to me. This was mine and I had to raise it and it would need me for a long time, I cried on the way home. I had lost my life because of Royce and because of this thing.

When I got him home he did nothing for the first month but cry, sleep eat and poop. I hated it, during the night he would cry and wake me up. I did it for the first few times by force of my mother and father, but after a while it was easier for them to do it. I would throw a bigger fit than Tristan would, and they didn't like that all to much. I tried to feed him a few times but when he threw up on me i simply couldn't handle it. I had never had something like that happen to me and to hate the thing that did it made it so much worse. Never did I have to change a diaper I simply refused to do it and I had no problem getting out of that.

One day I was home alone and he started crying, I tried to call my mom to have her come home and make Tristan stop crying but she didn't answer. I lied down and put the pillow over to drowned out the sound but it didn't work. I groaned and stood up and ran into his room and picked him up and started rocking him as I had seen my mother doing before. He hadn't stopped crying so I started to cry as well, my blue eyes watered and i shook with tears. I wanted so much for him to stop crying I hated the sound it gave me such a headache and I swear my stomach was sick when he did.

I pulled back and looked at him, as i did this he stopped crying and I gasped. His eyes. They wernt brown as i had been dreded they were blue, just like mine.

**Well there it is I hope you like it and I'm sorry if anyone got offended byt hat thought she had but how would you feel! **


	3. Homecoming

**Well I found a sudden insparation for this story, my friend is in the same boat as Rosalie in this story and this chapter was inspired by her and her twin brother! I like the realtionship I made for Rosalie and Jasper in this chapter and I hope you do to! Oh and if you don't like the idea of a mother hating her child don't read this! **

I sat on my bed looking out the window, Tristan had his tiny hand wrapped around my finger an was making baby sounds. My mother told me my brother would be coming back today, he had been at a stupid boarding school then he went to Europe over the summer. Jasper was always an over achiever in school, it had been that way from the day we started school. Where I could count to 10 he was at 50, I learned my ABC's in a week he learned them in a day, was reading books with 20 pages thinking that was a lot he has a 100 page book, I got into high school with honors, his honors were so high he got sent to a private school with full honors.

Now that doesn't mean I don't love my brother, because believe me I do. However there is something about him that makes me want to scream and tear down all of his awards. The one thing I seemed to have over him was personality. He was more reserved and held back where I was bold and liked to stand out. My mother told me that I out shined him in personality even when we were babies. Jasper would be the only person I would actually trust when it came to Tristan or the truth about Royce, I didn't even trust my parents to keep him a secret but I did trust my brother.

As Tristan yawned I heard a car pull up and stood up almost knocking him out of my lap. I looked out the window and I saw my brothers car parked in the drive way, I had never been so excited to see him. Quickly I put Tristan in his crib and hurried downstairs where my parents already had the door open. My mother embraced him in a tight hug as my father patted his back, I could hear them saying welcome home and how wonderful it was that he was finally home. I felt the familiar sting of jealousy, they were never that excited about me.

Jasper moved away from our parents and smiled at me. He was like I was, tall, pale, blond and we both had the same beautiful blue eyes that I loved. We were almost mirror images and if we had been both girls or boys we would look exactly the same. I smiled back then his smile changed, he could tell something was wrong with me. Jasper and I had a connection, I knew when something was wrong with him and I knew when something was wrong with him.

I was thankful for what he did next, "My dear Rosalie!" He laughed and walked over to me hugging me. He knew something was wrong yet he didn't confront me in front of my parents. However as he embraced me he whispered in my ear, "Your telling me later."

I nodded, "Welcome home Jasper." I said laughing. My parents looked at me and my brother and smiled, from there stand point nothing was wrong, and I guess it might have seemed that way.

"Its good to be home, trust me." he said laughing. By the tone of his voice he was telling the truth, I knew by the tone of his voice when he was lying and telling the truth.

My mother walked over to us and smiled, "It's so good to have my baby home!" she said smiling at Jasper who rolled his eyes. "Oh don't you roll your eyes young man!"

I couldn't stop the laughter as I looked at my family; it was so much like it used to be. My parents and Jasper and I. They way it should be, not with him upstairs crying every time I turn around. Suddenly i realized that things would never be the same we would never be the same family that we were. Jasper still knew something was wrong with me, I could tell he knew every time he looked at me. The two of us always shared some sort of twin telepathy thing, both of us could tell when one was feeling something but not telling the other. At this moment I could also since something about my brother, he wasn't telling us something and well he was going to find out my secrete so why not find out his?

"So Jasper." I smiled and looked at him. "Isn't there something you want to tell us?" I asked grabbing onto his shoulders.

He looked at me and smiled but it was one of those smiles that clearly read, 'If they weren't in here you would be dead.' Kind of things. "Well I was going to tell you later but someone had to ruin it!" He looked back at me.

"What is it sweetheart?" my mother asked. You could hear the concern in her voice, after what happened to me she was probably afraid he got a girl pregnant. Though I knew the secrete wasn't that big but why not let her think of him as the bad child at least for a second.

"I met a girl at school and well I asked her to marry me." My mother cheered and my father smiled but I was frozen. He was getting married… he had a fiancée. I shook my head, he was the smart one who would become rich then find a girl later in life. I was suppose to be the one getting married right out of high school.

"Well that's wonderful!" my mother kissed his cheeks, "Where does she live? What's her name, is she nice?"

"Her family moved here before school let out." I could hear the happiness in his voice. He was crazy about this girl and anyone could tell. "Her name is Alice Cullen and she is very nice!" he laughed as my mother bombarded him with question.

I simply couldn't take it anymore; I headed upstairs to the nursery as I herd my mother say he had to invite her to dinner tomorrow. When I entered the room Tristan was still sleeping in his blue blanket. I sat in the chair and looked at him, he was the reason I would never find anyone to love. No man in his right mind would want a teenage mother for a girlfriend. I felt the tears run down my face as he started to move, fearing that he would start crying I picked him up and started rocking him slowly.

"So this is what you were hiding." I froze and looked behind me. Jasper was standing in the door looking at Tristan. I just looked down at my son and closed my eyes, "So you were with Royce last so I'm guessing it's his." He scoffed and laughed a bit. They never liked each other, Royce had once punched Jasper in the face for making a higher grade than him.

"Don't say his name." I said looking at Tristan, "I don't want to hear that name ever again." I would yell at most people who said his name. I didn't want to talk about him I didn't want to know anything about him.

Jasper furred his brow, "What happened Rose?" he asked taking a seat next to me in the chair my mother usually sat in. I shook my head and was about to put Tristan down but Jasper took him. I watched as my brother played with him, Tristan wrapped his tiny hand around Jasper's finger and giggled. As I watched Jasper smiled I wanted to hit him.

Why would anyone smile at that thing? "Leave it alone." I said taking Tristan from him and placing him in the crib.

"It?" I saw the look on Jasper's face and looked away from him. "I'm sure "it" has a name." The tone of his voice was slightly angry.

"His name is Tristan." I muttered quietly biting my nails.

Jasper stood up and walked over to me, he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Something is wrong Rosalie, I can tell." He sighed when I said nothing. "Fine I'm leaving."

He started to walk out of the room, "Wait." I said loudly. He stopped and turned to look at me. "Think of the worst thing you could imagine." My voice cracked as I whispered, "The worst thing he could have done." Jasper shook his head as he looked at my son.

"No." I could hear the anger in his voice. Jasper could be frightening when he was angry and he was angry.

I nodded and felt the tears fall from my eyes, "Yeah." I whispered as he walked across the room and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He said as I cried into his shoulder. I wished my brother had never left, he would always keep me from letting Royce get to close. Now he was here again and I didn't plan on letting him go, at least not now.

**Review now!! lol review and I update more!**


	4. Don't trust rich kids

**I know this Chapter is short but I wanted this to focus on this topic! I am really happy with the responce I am getting for this story! I really hope you all like it and Emmett will be in the next one! **

The next day when I woke up my mother was busy getting ready for Jasper's girlfriend and her family to come over. I had already made it clear I wasn't taking care of Tristan while they were here. My parents had no problems with that, I knew that they were ashamed of me having him to some point. I was supposed to be the perfect daughter to the perfect rich family with nothing wrong with them. I knew it wasn't my fault that I had him, and they if they knew what had really happened they would feel differently but I couldn't bring myself to tell them.

Jasper wanted me to tell them what happened but I couldn't. The only one who would ever know was my brother. He was the only one who I knew wouldn't look at me differently and feel sorry for me. My parents would be different, I could only imagine the looks I would get and how much they would pity me, it made me sick just thinking about it. Telling the people I used to call friends was out of the question as well, I knew how they would take it, Royce would have no blame, it would only be my fault.

Jasper had hated Royce from the beginning, he always told me to stay away from him but he didn't. I had faith that my brother wouldn't tell because he knew about secretes. Long before my pregnancy Jasper was the classic rich kid with the dark secretes. I was the only one in the family who knew about Jasper's past. When he was just a freshman he had gotten with a girl named Maria. She was always bad, she skipped school, was always in detention, I never really understood what made my brother interested in her. I never knew just how bad she actually was until he started dating her.

Sex, drugs, and fighting. Her biggest thing was drugs, she had gotten my brother into it as well. I didn't know about it really until he called me one night, he had gotten beat up really bad and asked me to pick him up from a really bad street in New York. That was when I made him tell me about everything. He was clean now, despite the drug use he was still able to get into a private school so when the chance for him to get out of here came, he took it. I knew he still had the scars from the needles on his arms so I had to wonder if Alice knew about it.

Jasper came into the nursery as I put Tristan's sleepy little body in his crib. "What the hell are you doing Rosalie?" I put Tristan's blue puppy down next to him and looked at my brother. He never called me Rosalie unless he was mad at me.

"I'm putting Tristan down for his nap, what are you doing?" I asked rolling my eyes as I turned the fan on, it was really hot in here and I didn't want him to get to hot.

Jasper shook his head, "Not what I mean, why the hell are you hiding him, making people think he is our brother?" I looked at him for a moment, was this really what he was so mad about?

I scoffed, "Yu know what this will do to my Jasper, it's just one of those things I want to keep to myself." I walked past him and turned off the light waling into my room.

I heard him following me, I tried to close the door before he could come in but he stopped me. "He is your son Rosalie, not just something you can keep hidden!" he pushed the door open and looked at me.

"Oh so you think it's wrong to keep a child hidden when it is being taken care of and is loved but a drug addiction, something that could kill you is perfectly fine to keep hidden!" I glare at him and I yelled.

He pushed me back and glared at me, "You keep your mouth shut about that!"

As he yelled I pushed him, "Don't touch me again Jasper!" By now we were both yelling at the top of our lungs.

"Then don't talk about thing's that you know nothing about!" he looked down at me and I groaned.

"Same for you!" I yelled back to him, he raised his eyebrows and looked at me. "You don't know what it's like to have to live with him. It's constant reminder of what happened to me! You can run from your nightmares and you did, but I can't run from mine. I will never be able to get rid of my past, you can get away from yours but never can't" I grabbed my now thin stomach remembering the looks I got from everyone when they saw me. I let out a deep sob and fell to my knees as sobs shook my body.

I felt Jasper's hands on my back and I fell into him. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest. "If you feel this way about him then why not give him up for adoption, why keep doing this to yourself?" he asked quietly trying to comfort me.

I shook my head rapidly, "No I could never!" I continued to shake my head against his chest as I gripped his shirt.

"Then why complain about him?" he questioned.

I wiped my face off and sat up looking at Jasper, I didn't know how to answer his question. Giving Tristan away was a though that I just didn't like. It didn't feel right to hear him say, and I knew it wouldn't feel right to think, and I didn't know why. It should have been easy to picture him gone. Tristan was nothing but a problem for me, but anytime I even considered giving him away it hurt.

"I don't know Jasper, I just can't, I can't." I looked at him as he sat down all the way.

He hugged me and sighed, "I know you can't Rose." I pulled away from him and wiped my face again. "What are you going to do when he grows up, is he going to know you're his mother or what?"

I put my head down; I hadn't thought that far into the future. I had never pictured him grown up or anything. If he knew I was his mother he might tell people but did I really want my mother to raise him? Jasper and I were brought up knowing nothing about the real world. Our mother kept us in a bubble our whole lives and I didn't want that to happen with him. I knew I would have to move soon, when he got into the first grade I would have to move if I wanted to raise him myself.

"Rosalie, Jasper, what's going on in here?" Both of us looked at our mother who was standing in the door way.

I tried to think of something to say but thank god Jasper was here. "She fell and I tried to help her up but she pulled me down, we started laughing after that." He said nervously but not enough for my mother to notice.

She smiled, "Are you know Rose?" she asked looking at me.

I laughed slightly and pushed myself up, "Oh yeah, my knees are just sore, I hit them when I fell." I was never good at lying to my mother about things like this but I wasn't lying when I said I hit my knees.

"Well come down stairs when you are ready, I could use all the help I can get." My mother smiled at both of us and left my room.

Both Jasper and I stayed on the ground for a moment looking at each other. No words were needed between the two of us; we knew that we had both said things that we didn't mean about the other. Jasper held out his hand and I took it as we both stood up, I sighed and looked at Tristan's nursery and then to Jasper's sleeve covered arms. Both of us had our secretes, you just couldn't trust rich kids.

**Well just like in Twilight Jasper and Rosalie have horrible pasts, I think that brings them together in this story at least! I hope you liked it and remember Emmett is in the nest one! Review please!**


	5. Nice Talks

**Well Emmett finally shows up in this one! I really hope you all like it and sorry for the huge delay in updating this story! **

* * *

As the dinner party drew nearer the nervousness in the pit of my stomach grew. This was going to be the first time I had to pretend that Tristan was my brother. I wasn't sure if the way I acted would give away that he was mine or not. There was no denying that I would have to be careful on how I acted, if he cried and I got up then they would all know something was up.

From down stairs I heard Lisa yell that we needed to get ready. I pulled my eyebrows together, why was she here again? Lisa was our housekeeper and the woman who in all honesty raised Jasper and I. She hadn't been here for a while, I thought that my mother might actually be a mother but that thought of quickly fading.

My mother had told us to dress nice, that meant waer a nice dress, put on good makeup and fix your hair. I sighed as I looked at myself in the full body mirror, I didn't want to get dressed up and fancy, I just wanted to lounge arounf the house in shorts and a normal t-shirt. However that would be highly unacceptable in this household. At times the level we had to show our selves made me sick.

With one glance at the clock I knew I had to start getting ready. It usually took me forever to get dressed but this time I found something quickly. A long purple strapless dress with a darker purple sash around the middle. My shoes had to be heels, this was my choice though. I didn't ware dresses with flats, it never looked good, something was always off with the outfit if you wore flats.

Makeup was simple, a little bit of eyeliner and mascara and I was done. My hair was however a different story. I never liked the way it fell. If I left it down and curly as it naturally was, it was to frizzy. If I straightened it, it was to flat, and if I put it up then I didn't like the way it looked. A fast paced knock took me from my thoughts. I knew it was Lisa automaticly. My mother didn't knock like that, my father practically broke the door down when he knocked and Jasper just didn't knock.

Letting out an irritated sigh I stood up and walked over to the door opening it, "Can I help you?" I raised my eyebrows as I looked down at the short woman before me. I knew I was rude but I didn't like her, I never had. She was always mean to Jasper and I when she would watch us.

She was clearly not expecting me to use that tone with her. A string of incoherent words streamed from her mouth before she was actually able to speak. "Your mother says that the guest's are here. Get your brother and go downstairs." When she said brother she meant my Tristan. My parent's told her they adopted him, Lisa couldn't keep a secrete at all so if she knew they whole town would know.

I sighed as I watched her leave, I didn't want to do this right now. My stomach churned and I could feel the nausea creeping into my stomach and all I wanted to do was lay down and sleep. Trying to push those thoughts to the back of my mind I walked out of my own room and into Tristan's. I smiles upon seeing him. He was dressed in cute little pants and a little while button up shirt. I had to admit my mother had good taste in baby clothes. His little blue eyes seemed to light up when he saw me, it was like he knew even now that I was his mother. And no matter how much I wanted to be mad at his reaction, I could feel nothing but pride.

I picked him up and smiled slightly cradling him to my chest. He cooed and nuzzled his head into my chest. Shaking my head I pulled him up and let out a long breath. I wasn't suppose to feel like this. He was _his, _Tristan was forced on me, I didn't want him... right?

Quickly I made my way downstairs, my mother met me half way down the stairs. "What are you still up here for?" She was mad.

Fighting back the urge to roll my eyes I handed Tristan over to her, "I was getting him, you can make up some story about how I was trying to get my baby brother." I practically spat the last words at her.

She grabbed my arm and spun me around when I tried to go downstairs. "You know I'm doing this for you!" she hissed and I drew my arm back but she held tight. "If people knew you had a kid and you weren't able to keep the father with you then it would ruin you!"

I narrowed my eyes and pulled my arm away, "No. It would ruin you." I spat before walking downstairs ognoring her hushed yells. Even if I had told her about what _he_ did she wouldn't believe me. He was always perfect in her eyes, I knew that she thought it was my fault he left.

As my feet hit the bottom step I could hear people talking and was automatically nervous. Letting out a deep cleansing breath I put on my best fake smile and stepped into the main room. Saying that I wasn't expecting this many people was an understatement. Six people other than my brother and father stood in front of me all smiling. My eyes went to Jasper who was smiling at me slightly.

I raised an eyebrow as he laughed slightly, the little jackass found this amusing. "Rosalie, this is Alice Cullen." I could see how Jasper's eyes lit up as he said her name and I couldn't help but smile.

I looked at the girl who stood at Jasper's side and smiled at her. She was short, I doubt she even hit 5'0. Her ink black hair was short and spiked up on the ends in a cute pixie cut. Her pale skin and small features accented her pixie look as did her energetic brown eyes and slightly pointed nose. "Jasper has told me so much about you Rosalie, it's so nice to finally meet you!" Alice said in a high soprano voice that was so full of energy that it took me back.

Despite my feeling of being nervous I smiled and held my hand out to her, "Jasper talks about you a lot as well." I looked over at him as he rolled his eyes trying to fight the blush I knew was trying to come to his face. I expected Alice to shake my hand but she pulled me into a tight hug. Once she let go of me she walked back to Jasper's side and once again I was jealous of my brother.

Turing my attention away from Jasper and Alice I looked at the older couple who must have been the parents. "I'm Carlisle Cullen." I nodded as probably the most attractive older man I have ever seen spoke to me. His blond hair was pulled back in a stylish look. His blue eyes were brighter than Jasper and I's, he was shorter than Jasper but my brother had always been taller than most.

At his side a woman stood who was just as stunning as he was. Her wavy caramel hair framed her heart shaped face. Her deep brown eyes shines with happiness but something was missing, there was a spark that was missing somewhere deep. She was a classic beauty, like one you would see from the 20's that were dressed in the big hats and that had the best cars. "Esme Cullen, It's a pleasure to meet you."

I shook hands with both Carlisle and Esme smiling, "Rosalie Hale, it's great to meet both of you." Esme's smile lit up the room as she grabbed Carlisle's hand.

My attention was now on the other couple in front of me. The boy was only slightly taller than Carlisle with messy bronze hair. His bright green eyes were on the girl at his side as they walked up to me. "Edward Cullen." he said extending his hand.

Politely I shook his hand and looked at the girl. She was pretty, not exactly stunning but she was still pretty. Her long brown hair met her lower back as she smiled at me. Her large brown eyes were on me as I shook her hand. "Bella Swan." I looked at her curiously, why was everyone else a Cullen but her? She seemed to notice my strange look because she cleared her throat, "I'm just here with the Cullen's until my father get's home." she said quietly.

I nodded, it made since. She was left home alone so her father sent her to stay with her boyfriend. My parents wouldn't do that to save their lives but other parents were different. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Rosalie as you probably already guessed." I laughed slightly at my unfunny statement. Usually I was great at meeting new people but for some reason I wasn't in the mood to be a socialite.

I heard someone clear their throat followed by a deep voice that made my heart flutter. "So we are all just going to forget about me?" I turned around and bit my lip. He stood taller than anyone in the room. His nicely fitted dress shirt showed off his well toned muscles that made you wish you could see under the shirt. His hazel eyes shined with happiness as his dimpled smile warmed my heart. Thick curly brown hair topped off his devastatingly handsome self.

Swallowing hard I flashed him my best smile, "Sorry I didn't see you, I'm Rosalie Hale." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper raise an eyebrow, he had recognised the voice. I cursed myself for using it, I hadn't even meant to. It was the voice I used when I was flirting.

His grin sent my heart beating faster as he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips kissing the back of it. "Emmett Cullen, and don't worry about it." He let go of my hand and I felt the blush coming to my cheeks.

"Well now that everyone knows each other let's eat." My eyes flashed to my mother who was now standing in the room holding Tristan with on arm. I bit the inside of my lip restraining the words that threatened to come out. He didn't like being held like that, and I didn't like it either, he couldn't balance himself and if he though he was going to fall he would scream.

When my eyes met my mothers I knew she noticed how I was acting. Her was giving me the look that let me know I was going to be in trouble later. I raised an eyebrow challenging her to say something, it would be the only time I could, she wouldn't do anything to ruin her image. "Great idea!" my father said loudly obviously catching the looks my mother and I were giving each other. "Lisa makes the best steak and potatoes you will ever taste!" His large smile and booming voice seemed to take every ones attention away from my mother and I.

Rolling my eyes as my mothers classic fake smile came back to her face. I doubted she even knew how to smile anymore. I watched everyone walk into the dining room and let out a deep sigh. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. I almost snapped at my mother for holding Tristan wrong and if I did that during dinner everyone would know something was up. Not to mention how I acted towards Emmett. I shouldn't be thinking about guys that way... if my mother knew the thoughts that had gone through my mind she would have murdered me.

Trying to push it to the back of my mind I walked into the dining room. The only seat open was the one in between Jasper and Emmett. Noticing that I had entered the room Emmett rose from his seat and pulled mine out. I smiled sitting down as he pushed my chair in. "Thank you Emmett." I said quietly looking down at my plate.

"That was very nice Mr. Cullen." My mother spoke with the perfectly practiced regal voice.

A deep chuckle came from Emmett, "I was raised on Southern hospitality ma'am. That's how we do things back in Tennessee." I raised an eyebrow, he was from the South? I usually thought of Southerners to be stupid and uncivilized. Nothing like Emmett was. He was charming and I could name what it was about him... but he was so different.

My father let out a low chuckle and nodded, "Well it's nice to have some charm in this house, lord knows a few of us could use it." I didn't miss my fathers glance at Tristan and then to me.

My smile turned to a scowl as my mothers eyes met mine. When she looked away to Esme who was now talking about something I felt Emmett's eyes on me, he must have seen that, of course it wouldn't go unnoticed. I hoped he wouldn't question anything about it and let it go. It would be rude if is he did say anything, it was all a matter or whether or not his southern hospitality stuff stayed true.

As we ate the dinner that my mother didn't once thank Lisa for I smiled listening to Alice talk about anything my mother asked her, as well as Esme and Bella. Of course she really only cared about what Alice said about how great Jasper was, or how they met or anything describing how perfectly happy they were. I've said it before and I doubt I this would be the last time but no matter how much I love my brother but I hate it when it's all about how perfect he was... my past mistakes were visible but his were well hidden.

I let out a breath as Alice told my mother how Jasper asked her on their fist date. As much as I hated to admit it, the story was sickeningly cute. I smiles politely and stood up looking to my mother, "I must excuse myself, I don't feel well," I only slightly lied as I made my through the house to the back balcony.

Stepping outside into the cool air made me feel better, I didn't feel literally sick before but if I heard anymore of that story I just might be. I leaned against the rail looking out at the lights of the city. I wished I could be out there now, but I knew I couldn't. My mother might actually kill me if I were to go out again. Shaking my head I put my head against the rail letting out a long cleansing breath.

When the doors to the balcony opened I stood up straight turning to the doors immediately straightening myself up. The person standing in front of me took me by surprise, I was expecting my parents or Jasper but it was Emmett. He nodded to me and leaned against the wall looking out at the lights just as I had been doing.

I watched him as he shoved his large hands in his pockets and started to pull something out but looked at me first, "Do you mind if I smoke?" He asked raiseing an eyebrow. I let out a slight laugh and nodded, smoking? Of course, something I hadn't been able to do since I became pregnant. "Thanks." he muttered pulling out a cigarette.

As I watched the smoke rose in the sky, "I didn't expect you to be a smoker." I said quietly turning away and looking at the city lights again.

His laughter was deep and infectious, "You don't really know me now do you Rosalie?" usually I would have been mad if anyone used that tone with me but with him it didn't seem like it was suppose to be rude at all. "You don't seem like the type to smoke either but I bet you do." A smirk came to his lips as he looked down at me.

I huffed and looked away from him, "Used to." I corrected not looking over at him, it was a stereotypical rich kid rebellion.

"So if I were to offer you one you would refuse?" I didn't have to be looking at hiom to practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Rolling my eyes I shrugged, "It's rude to refuse an offer, I'm to remain my manners at all times." he let out a loud laugh and nudged my shoulder. Turning my head slightly I grabbed the cigarette from his hand waiting for him to lite it.

As he lit it he looked back at the house, "I figured you did when I found out Jasper smoked." I laughed, of course Jasper smoked, he was the one who got me into it first. "So why did you come out here? Throw up over the edge?" he smirked slightly.

Scrunching up my nose and shook my head, "No, that's just disgusting." He laughed loudly and nodded.

"I know, you had to get away from those two, trust me I went through the same when they first came to my house." I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, "Yeah, I can't stand that mushy bullshit."

A slight smile came to my face as the door opened, "Hey Emmett you guys are leaving." Jasper said sticking hos head out of the double doors.

Emmett sighed and put out his cigarette and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It was nice talking to you Rosalie" I nodded putting mine out as well following in the house behind him.


End file.
